


Twój znak

by Underthewater2016



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Urodzinowy tydzień trwa :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patusinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/gifts).



> Urodzinowy tydzień trwa :)

Dean przechadzał się boso po łące. Zroszona ranną rosą trawa moczyła mu nogawki spodni. Jego szare, połyskujące szmaragdowo skrzydła zwiesił smętnie, wlokąc je za sobą po ziemi. 

Mijał kolejny rok. 

Kolejny rok, odkąd stał się pełnoprawnym aniołem. Kolejny rok, odkąd został uprowadzony i skrzywdzony przez Alistara. Odkąd stał się wykrzywiony. Nieczysty. 

Nic więc dziwnego, że nie zainteresował się nim żaden anioł. Żadna z anielic od tamtego czasu nie spojrzała na niego przychylnie, nie posłała w jego stronę flirciarskiego uśmieszku, ani nawet nie otaksowała go pożądliwym wzrokiem. 

Nikt go nie chciał. 

Kto zresztą zainteresowałby się zbrukanym aniołem z masą blizn na umyśle, łasce i ciele? Z wypalonym śladem dłoni na ramieniu, który pozostawił mu Castiel - anioł, który go uratował i poskładał jego rozszarpaną na strzępy łaskę? 

Odpowiedź była prosta. 

Nikt. 

To już nawet jego młodszy brat Sam, miał więcej szczęścia niż on. 

Wielka stopa, dzieciak, którego całym życiem było ślęczenie z nosem w książkach, był wstanie zauroczyć sobą Gabriela. Archanioła. Jednego z najpotężniejszych aniołów w całym niebie. 

Patrzenie, jak jego zaledwie szesnastoletni brat, muska się skrzydłami z innym aniołem, jak ich pióra krzyżują się ze sobą, wplatając się między te należące do wybranka, stało się naprawdę bolesne. Obserwowanie, jak twarz jego braciszka rozjaśnia się w szerokim uśmiechu na sam dotyk, obecność Gabriela. 

To było zbyt wiele. 

Zbyt wiele dla niego. 

Bo on nigdy tego nie zazna. Nie przekona się, jak to jest muskać się z kimś skrzydłami, cieszyć się bliskością, dotknięciem łaski ukochanej osoby. Osoby, która została dla ciebie wybrana. 

Dlatego postanowił się poddać. Oddać swoje ciało aniołowi, który już dawno upadł, którego czystość przeminęła, zniknęła wiele lat temu. Byleby tylko już nie być samemu. By choć przez chwilę poczuć się jak ktoś warty zainteresowania. Jak ktoś godny uwagi i miłości. Choć wyłącznie tej cielesnej. 

\- Taki piękny, a taki smutny – zamruczał mu do ucha dobrze znany głos, a silne ramie zawinęło się wokół jego pasa, wsuwając pod materiał białej tuniki. Dean wzdrygnął się z odrazą, na uczucie cudzych palców na swoim brzuchu. Starał się jednak stać nieruchomo. Nawet jeśli czuł, że to było złe, że ten dotyk był niewłaściwy. 

\- Lucyfer – wymówił przez zaciśnięte zęby, zamykając oczy. 

Nie chciał go widzieć. Nie chciał widzieć tego, co miało się stać. Chciał tylko czuć. Doznawać. Nawet jeśli to nie jego upragniony anioł go dotykał, Dean mógł udawać, że tak właśnie jest. Że to jego umiłowany gładził go po klatce piersiowej, że to jego język sunął po jego szczęce, zbliżając się do ucha. 

\- Taki spięty, tak spragniony bliskości. Alistar musiał naprawdę się postarać, skoro jesteś tak zdesperowany, że przychodzisz z tym do mnie. 

\- Zamknij się. 

\- Nie musisz być od razu taki niegrzeczny. W końcu wyświadczam ci przysługę, czyż nie? Już zapomniałeś, że nikt cię nie chce? – Lucyfer polizał go po policzku, na co Dean skrzywił się z niesmakiem, mocniej zaciskając powieki.

\- Już zapomniałeś, jak oni na ciebie patrzą? Jakbyś był nadal jego własnością. Jakby naznaczył cię sowim jestestwem na zawsze, zostawił na tobie swoje piętno. – język przeniósł się na małżowinę ucha. – A co na to Castiel?

Dean spiął się na samo wspomnienie imienia błękitnookiego anioła.

\- On też cię za takiego uważa, czyż nie? Gardzi tobą, unika. Zapewne nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jak wielką miłością i uwielbieniem go darzysz. 

\- Ja nie… - Dean czuł strach. Strach tak wielki, że tylko cudem był wstanie stać prosto i nie trząść się jak osika. Nie miał pojęcia skąd Lucyfer wiedział. Jak odgadnął, skąd się o tym dowiedział? Przecież nikomu nie zdradził, nie zwierzał się ze swojego uczucia do starszego anioła. Nawet starał się go zbytnio nie obserwować. Nie wodził za nim rozkochanym wzrokiem, niczym zakochany szczeniak, nie szukał na siłę okazji do rozmowy, kontaktu z nim. Zatem jak Lucyfer mógł się tego dowiedzieć?

\- Nie zaprzeczaj, Dean. Nie zapominaj, że jestem archaniołem. Usłyszę kłamstwo w twoim głosie. Jestem nawet wstanie usłyszeć, jak twoje serce przyspiesza na sam dźwięk jego imienia. Jak twoja łaska śpiewa na samą myśl o nim. Jesteś zakochany w Castielu. 

\- Tak – zwiesił głowę, przyznając starszemu aniołowi rację. Zaprzeczanie nie miało sensu, skoro Lucyfer już i tak znał prawdę. 

\- Nie mam więcej pytań – obejmujące go ramiona zniknęły. 

Zaskoczony Dean otworzył oczy i spojrzał za siebie, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu znajdował się Lucyfer. Jednak po archaniele nie było nawet śladu. 

Zniknął. 

Dean nie wiedział, czy miał w związku z tym czuć ulgę, żal i rozpacz, czy obrzydzenie do samego siebie.

\- Wspaniale, jestem tak ohydny i odrażający, że nawet szatan mnie nie chce – zaśmiał się bez poczucia humoru, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. – Jestem beznadziejny.

\- Witaj Dean. – na dźwięk tego głosu serce młodego anioła niemal stanęło. Dean powoli podniósł głowę znad dłoni, by odkryć, że stoi niemal nos w nos ciemnowłosym aniołem o najpiękniejszych niebieskich oczach, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Cudowniejszych nawet od wzburzonego morza, nieba w letni, słoneczny dzień, czy drogocennych kamieni. Wszystkie te stworzone przez Ojca cuda bladły wobec piękna i doskonałości tych niebieskich oczu.

\- Castiel – szepnął.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urodzinowy tydzień nadal trwa :)

Castiel był wściekły. Tak wściekły, że swoim gniewem mógłby spowodować trzęsienie ziemi, swoim krzykiem wywołać zamieć, a trzepoczącymi nerwowo skrzydłami sprowadzić huragany i tornada, jakich świat jeszcze nie widział.

I to wszystko przez Lucyfera. 

Nie. 

To on zawinił, pozostawiając tą sprawę niewyjaśnioną. To on pozwolił żyć Deanowi w przeświadczeniu, że był niechciany i nie miłowany. 

Słodki Dean, który nosił na sobie jego znak, pokazujący innym aniołom, do kogo należał i kto rościł sobie do niego prawo oraz zawłaszczał jako swojego, wierzył, że jest tak odrażający, że nie zasługiwał na miłość. 

A Lucyfer pragnął to wykorzystać, by zbrukać, zniszczyć jego drogiego partnera. 

Na samą myśl, że ktokolwiek miałby położyć ręce na jego Deanie, wzrok Castiela zaćmiewała szkarłatna mgiełka gniewu i szaleństwa. Nie mógł, nie zamierzał pozwolić, by ktoś inny dotykał jego wybranka. 

Widział ich. 

Widział Deana, który z obrzydzeniem znosił dotyk szatana, czuł przez więź jego smutek i odrazę, jaką napawał go dotyk Lucyfera. Widział samego archanioła, pieszczącego jego partnera, jakby miał do tego prawo. 

Castiel pragnął jego śmierci. 

Pragnął złamać, wyrwać ze stawu rękę, która błądziła pod ubraniem Deana, która tak zaborczo dotykała jego nagiego ciała. Pragnął uciąć język, który tak zmysłowo błądził po szyi i uchu jego ukochanego. Pragnął zranić, okaleczyć, utoczyć krwi i kąpać się w szkarłatnej posoce tego, który rościł sobie prawa do tego, którego Castiel śmiał nazywać swoim. 

Anielskie ostrze zmaterializowało się w jego dłoni jak na wezwanie. Zaśpiewało swym krystalicznym głosem wraz z jego łaską, pragnąc skrzywdzić, wyeliminować tego, który śmiał dotknąć im przeznaczonego. 

\- Nie zaprzeczaj, Dean. – usłyszał głos Lucyfera, szepczący wprost do ucha młodego anioła. - Nie zapominaj, że jestem archaniołem. Usłyszę kłamstwo w twoim głosie. Jestem wstanie nawet usłyszeć, jak twoje serce przyspiesza na sam dźwięk jego imienia. Jak twoja łaska śpiewa na samą myśl o nim. Jesteś zakochany w Castielu. – Lucyfer spojrzał wprost na niego, jakby od początku zdawał sobie sprawę z jego obecności. Jakby tą grą i słowami pragnął mu coś pokazać, udowodnić, zabawić się jego uczuciami. 

Castiel zamarł wpół kroku, nie będąc wstanie zmusić swojego ciała do ruchu. Bał się nawet oddychać w obawie, że zwróci na siebie uwagę Deana, przez co młody anioł nie odpowie. Serce waliło mu jakby zamierzało zaraz wyskoczyć z piersi, a klatkę piersiową ścisnął strach. Castiel przez chwilę obawiał się, że Dean zaprzeczy. Powie, że nic do niego nie czuje, że nic go z nim nie łączy. Czy to tak naprawdę byłoby kłamstwem? W końcu Castiel nie dał młodemu aniołowi szansy na odmowę ich połączenia. Dean nie miał możliwości stanięcia przed nim i powiedzenia „nie”. W chwili, gdy dotknął tego, co pozostało z Deana, gdy ujął cierpiącą, rozpadającą się łaskę młodego anioła swoją własną, zapragnął, móc zawsze ją chronić, być tym, u którego ta cudowna, złamana istota szukałaby pocieszenia i tak ufnie lgnęłaby, wierząc, że Castiel jest wszystkim, czego brakuje jej do szczęścia. W tamtej chwili już wiedział. I nie mogąc dopuścić, by Dean odszedł, by jego łaską się rozproszyła, przesiąkła mu przez palce. Zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaka mogła w tamtej chwili zatrzymać jego nowo odkrytego partnera przy życiu. Połączył się z nim. Zostawił na nim swój znak. Czy jednak Dean mógł wybaczyć mu fakt, że zrobił to bez jego wiedzy? Czy był wstanie odwzajemnić uczucia, jakimi darzył go Castiel?

\- Tak – powiedział Dean jakby go słyszał, a Castiel miał wrażenie, że radość i euforia zaraz rozsadzą mu klatkę piersiową. Pragnął podbiec do swojego wybranka, wyrwać go z rąk Lucyfera i scałować smutek z jego pięknej twarzy. Zapewnić go, że jego uczucia były w pełni odwzajemnione.

Emocje Castiela musiały odbijać się na jego twarzy, bo szatan posłał mu wszystkowiedzący uśmieszek. 

\- Nie mam więcej pytań – powiedział Lucyfer nim zniknął. 

Dean otworzył oczy i spojrzał za siebie, a Castiel nie był wstanie ukryć szczęśliwego uśmiechu, jaki wypłynął na jego twarz, gdy młody anioł westchnął z ulgą, gdy nie dostrzegł szatana. Ten jednak szybko znika, zastąpiony przez smutek, gdy Dean zgarbił ramiona i schował twarz w dłoniach, jakby się jej wstydził, pragnął ukryć ją przed światem.

\- Wspaniale, jestem tak ohydny i odrażający, że nawet szatan mnie nie chce. Jestem beznadziejny.– jasnowłosy anioł zaśmiał się bez poczucia humoru, na co serce Castiela ścisnęło się boleśnie. Pragnął pocieszyć swojego partnera, udowodnić mu, że to nie prawda. Pokazać Deanowi, że w oczach Castiela młody anioł był wcieleniem doskonałości, że był wszystkim tym, czego Castiel kiedykolwiek pragnął i o czym marzył. Że był wielbiony i hołubiony. A przede wszystkim, że był kochany.

Zrobił kilka kroków w jego stronę, zatrzymując się tuż przy nim. Już otwierał usta by mu to powiedzieć, by mu wszystko wyjaśnić, jednak słowa nie chciały przejść przez gardło. Zamiast tego powiedział tylko - Witaj Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Zrobiłam trochę poprawek w tekście. Zwłaszcza czasowych. Przygotowuję się do napisania kolejnego rozdziału ;)


End file.
